


¿Traición?

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyfidelity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Newt Scamander, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Theseus lidia con las consecuencias de la Guerra en su corazón. Pesadillas aterran sus noches y dilemas del pasado sobre Newt vuelven a la luz. ¿Será la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore suficiente para derribar la última barrera entre los tres?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 3





	¿Traición?

**¿Traición?**

Sus respiraciones apenas y volvían a suave compás. El pecho de Newt subía y bajaba contra el costado de Albus. El calor abrasador de esa pecosa piel era el mejor abrigo posible. 

Hacía pocos meses que la guerra había acabado, y entre tantas tragedias que honrar, había oportunidades para renacer. La captura de Grindelwald estuvo a la par de las trincheras y los dragones.

Para Albus, haber enfrentado aquel eslabón tan importante de su pasado fue como liberarse por completo. Los recuerdos, arrepentimientos, y, todo lo contrario, seguirían allí con él, pero no congelarían sus pasos una vez más. El presente era promisorio tras años a la oscuridad.

Ese calor se traducía en luz segura.

—Profesor… —llamó esa voz, desperezándose entre sus brazos. 

—¿Cuándo dejarás las formalidades conmigo, Newt? —preguntó Albus. El joven se giró, esforzándose en mirarle al rostro con esos ojillos avellana tan fascinantes.

—…Es inevitable —resopló finalmente, mirando a otra parte por la vergüenza. De repente, su expresión ensombreció—. Llegó una lechuza de mis padres. Theseus llegará mañana, —anunció con una triste solemnidad. Albus apretó la quijada, atento a sus palabras y leyendo todo lo que cargaba encima en aquellos hombros desnudos y pecosos—. Necesitan… una mano, con él. —Esos ojos lánguidos le buscaron una vez más—. ¿Igual te quedarás?

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa para confortarlo, deslizando los dedos en esos bucles desastrosos de su flequillo.

—Por el qué dirán no paso la noche en el apartamento de mi ex alumno… —bromeó, tornando la sonrisa en una mueca traviesa—. Pero paso el día en su cama… —recordó a su oído, sacándole una risita nerviosa. Sin embargo, no alivió a Newt del todo. Había mucho que hablar con Theseus, quizás demasiado para enfrentarlo solo.

—…Le agradaría verte otra vez.

—No lo creo. —Albus suspiró y le miró. Se sentó a orillas de la cama y comenzó a vestirse—. Pasaré a verlos en la noche, tengo pendientes con la escuela.

Newt asintió cabizbajo y envuelto en sábanas, se obligó a dormir.

No sólo Newt temía enfrentarse a esa estampa indomable. Los sentimientos de Albus se rehusaban.

••••••

Albus tocó la puerta por mera cortesía.

La noche londinense era friolenta y lánguida como siempre, pero esa neblina de todas las noches no aliviaba su nerviosismo. La historia vende los recuerdos tras la guerra como relatos de intrepidez, osadía y valor. Sólo por eso la historia la relatan los vencedores, pero hasta ellos son perdedores desde el primer momento que alzan la varita. 

La puerta se abrió, siendo bienvenido por unos ojos pardos. Albus parpadeó.

—Theseus...

—…Profesor Dumbledore.

Ni el héroe de guerra, Theseus Scamander, se salvó de esa carga.

Había esperado encontrarse con aquel joven indómito de siempre, pero ya esos ojos reacios no estaban ahí. Más delgado, mustio y ausente. Theseus se consumía en lo que las calles bombardeadas sanaban. Mientras el mundo parecía ir hacia adelante, él retrocedía. 

La mano enguantada y trémula de Albus se estiró, queriendo alcanzar su mejilla. Newt se interpuso, tomando el brazo de Theseus.

—¡P-Profesor! —Newt sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pase adelante, por favor.

Albus obedeció, sacándose el sombrero de copa y rebuscando esos ojos huidizos.

••••••

La cena transcurría con una ridícula paz. Newt se esforzaba en sacar tema, fuera hablando de su libro, dragones, hasta lo leído en el boletín semanal del Ministerio. Albus se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, con sus ojos fijos en Theseus, que cabizbajo masticaba en silencio. Quizás reunirlos no había sido buena idea, desde aquella vez. Pero, tras una guerra de por medio en esa sórdida cronología que los tres compartían, pensó quedaría aquella tensión en segundo lugar. Newt aclaró su garganta y se reclinó de la mesa.

—¿Qué tal el pastel de calabaza, ‘Seus? Es la receta de mamá. —Sonrió, siendo ignorado tajantemente por él—. ¡C-Claro! no está tan buena —excusó con una risita nerviosa—. P-pe-.

—Está buena, Newt —cortó Theseus la incómoda conversación. Sin embargo, esa simple respuesta bastaba para hacer a Newt sonreír:

—Puedo hornearte más mañana, o pasado, o l-la semana que vie-.

Theseus lo calló, posando con rudeza el vaso sobre la mesa.

—No me voy a quedar aquí —zanjó—. Sólo vine a verte porque nuestro padre lo pidió.

—Y él también me pidió que te mudaras conmigo. —Remordió sus labios. Theseus le miró con una sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Por qué no? Estarás bien aquí conmigo —insistió Newt. Miró de soslayo a Albus y reforzó su promesa—: Con nosotros.

—¡No quiero que nadie me cuide, Newton! —gritó hastiado—. Estoy entero y… estoy bien. —Sin embargo, su voz quebrada vaciló. 

Recuerdos del pasado y del futuro volvieron a atormentarle. Se llevó las manos al cabello, retrocediendo espantado por sus propios demonios torturándole adentro. Empujó la silla y se levantó con torpeza, dispuesto a escapar de allí. Albus se levantó e intervino, tomándole del codo.

—Theseus, por favor —pidió—. Podemos ayudarte.

—¡No me miren con lástima! —Se zafó de un tirón—. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjenme solo! —Pero más que una queja con arrogancia, fue una contradictoria súplica. Theseus turnó sus ojos vidriosos a los dos y salió del comedor—. Basta.

Newt quiso seguirlo, pero la mano de Albus se lo impidió. En ese cruce fugaz de miradas, el menor obedeció pese a la impotencia.

—Quisiera entenderlo… —musitó, mirando al pasillo y la puerta cerrada que los separaba, tal como las vivencias, pasada la guerra. 

Ambos habían combatido, Newt liderando los dragones y su hermano varita en mano. Ambos vieron la Muerte tan de cerca y el único deseo que compartían los mantuvo medianamente cuerdos. Pero, las cicatrices al alma las leyeron diferente. Para Newt, ver a su hermano era una oda a la victoria, al amor, al triunfo del Bien sobre el Mal, a un nuevo porvenir. Para Theseus, un temor espeluznante, erigido entre los escombros de su moral derruida. Hasta el más racional de los magos sucumbe ante la crudeza de la Muerte. Theseus quería amar, quería reír, quería un nuevo porvenir con la Buena Providencia de su hermano junto a él, pero las pesadillas y los recuerdos le ataban.

—Lo mejor será que se retire, profesor —murmuró Newt. Albus le miró, descifrando la impotencia en sus ojos opacos. La vocación de Newt era salvar criaturas desamparadas, luchar por lo correcto, incluso lideró una tropa de dragones en batalla cuando fue necesario, pero no podía salvar a su hermano y amante de sí mismo. 

Demasiada impotencia.

—No. —Albus posó la mano a su hombro y le sonrió compasivo—. Hablaré con él.

••••••

Theseus sentado en la cama miraba hacia la ventana. El rumor del viento londinense remecía sus cabellos revueltos, tan finamente arreglados en un pasado no muy lejano. Las ojeras, las cicatrices en sus manos, los rizos cafés sobre sus ojos vacuos: no era el de antes. O finalmente lo era, lo cual no lo hacía más consolador.

—¿Theseus? —La puerta sonó, pero estaba tan agotado para continuar discutiendo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su silencio lo dijera todo. Albus abrió la puerta y cerró tras su espalda.

—¿Y tú que quieres? —preguntó sin rodeos el mayor de los Scamander. Albus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

—Me acabas de tutear, —parecía un regaño, pero Albus sonreía con melancolía. 

Theseus sonrió burlón.

—Desde que nos cogimos a mi hermano no tengo por qué hablarte de Usted, Albus. No soy Newt —dijo. 

Albus soltó una risita seca y asintió.

—Tienes razón… —suspiró—. No eres Newt.

Ni en los ojos huidizos, la piel pecosa, la excéntrica dulzura. Theseus era fuego, y ahora cenizas.

—No, no lo soy. Y eso antes me llenaba de orgullo —confesó en un hilo de voz, mirando a las primeras gotas caer desde su ventana—. ¿Y, ahora? Lo quisiera... Ser como él.

Albus posó una mano a su hombro, haciendo que le mirara.

—Eres fuerte, de eso no hay duda —le sonrió comprensivo—. Pero, hay momentos que necesitamos de una mano. Eso no es signo de debilidad, Theseus. No estás solo —prometió, peinando hacia atrás esos bucles desprolijos. Theseus estremeció al contacto y sus ojos oscuros centellaron nerviosos.

—Estoy bien. —Apartó su mano, sin embargo, no la soltó entre las suyas—. No fui el primer, ni seré el último. —Desvió la mirada y apretó esa mano por reflejo—. No tengo por qué...

—Lo sé —sonrió, girando con habilidad la muñeca para entrelazar los dedos—. No hay nada que temer, Theseus. …Estás en casa. —Sus labios dudaron, pero calló lo que quiso decir.

Theseus remordió sus labios trémulos y volvió a mirar a la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia reflejados en el vidrio también corrían por sus mejillas.

_Estás aquí, conmigo, ‘Seus._

••••••

Los días transcurrían y las visitas furtivas de Albus Dumbledore se hicieron rutina, pero pasaba de largo a entrar en la maleta de Newt, para buscar a Theseus. Le llevaba dulces, en especial esas grageas de colores caseras que compraba en el mercadillo camino a casa. Albus juraba que esas grageas serían un éxito comercial pronto, y Theseus se limitaba a sacar la lengua asqueado. Comer deliberadamente golosinas sabor a vómito o cerilla no se le hacía una iniciativa empresarial millonaria. También recorrían bibliotecas y presenciaban como las calles retomaban su viveza después de la guerra. 

Las calles, la gente y los colores por sobre el plomo y el cemento auguraban un futuro mejor, y a ello Theseus se aferró. 

—¡Mira, ‘Seus! —sonrió Albus, señalando el puesto callejero con pastelillos de calabaza con melaza—. ¿Llevamos para la cena? —La enorme sonrisa del hombre era conmovedora. Theseus ruborizó y hundió la naricilla roja entre los pliegues de su bufanda al cuello.

—¿T-Te quedarás a cenar? —balbuceó.

—Con estos pastelillos ahora tengo excusa. —Encogió de hombros—. Disculpe, me da cinco por favor —pidió a la vendedora—. Así quedará para el desayuno —explicó rápidamente, sacando la billetera. 

La pequeña sonrisa de Theseus se deshizo y miró a otra parte. ¿Ese latir a su corazón qué era?

—A Newt le gustarían…

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó Albus—. ¿Te gustarían?

—Pues…

—¿Sí? —Enarcó la ceja y le acercó el pastelillo a la cara, moteando su nariz de crema de mantequilla.

—¡Albus! —Se apartó rojo hasta las orejas. Las carcajadas de Albus y hasta la risita cómplice de la vendedora lo avergonzaron aún más.

—No respondiste —canturreó.

—¡Qué sí! —Lo manoteó lejos y se limpió con torpeza—. ¡Sí quiero!

—¡Entonces que sean seis! —sonrió Albus a la vendedora.

••••••

Entre parloteos y risas tímidas volvieron caminando al apartamento de Newt. Inicialmente, Albus se empeñó en acompañar a Theseus más como un deber moral, pero ahora las conversaciones y miradas fluían como nunca. La natural rivalidad que los dividía se había diluido al reconocer ambos la necesidad nueva que los conectaba. 

Las heridas no curaban, pero el buen humor y sabiduría de Albus le acompañaban en el luto de su propia alma. El insomnio, las pesadillas y los recuerdos prevalecían, pero en esos momentos la mano de Albus se posaba en su hombro, y ya no se sentía tan solo. Incluso en el abismo de sus pensamientos porque Albus ya formaba parte de ellos.

Sin embargo, al volver a casa, sus manos se soltaban y las sonrisas desvanecían. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Ya volvimos —dijo Albus, entrando a la abarrotada sala de estar con vajilla y plumeros encantados de acá para allá. Theseus le siguió por detrás, mirando alrededor.

No había rastros de Newt, como costumbre. Ni su presencia había amainado su devoción a sus criaturas…

—Ha de seguir en la maleta. —Cruzó la sala y se acuclilló frente a la maleta cerrada. Tocó con los nudillos una y otra vez—. ¿Newt? Es Theseus.

Tras unos minutos, la maleta se abrió y asomó una cabecita rizada y despeinada. Los ojos somnolientos de Newt se avisparon al verlos. Los plumeros y tazas encantados con su hechizo se congelaron y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Turnó esos ojillos inquietos al par y la bolsita que Albus sostenía. El perfume a calabaza y melaza inundó rápidamente su respiración.

Tragó grueso y se forzó en sonreír en lo que salía afuera.

—¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó, limpiándose la tierra de los brazos con un pañuelo de bolsillo. Más de esa tierra coloreaba su nariz pecosa.

—Trajimos pastelillos para el postre —dijo Albus, descifrando la tensión en el ambiente de inmediato.

—Oh, suena… Genial. —Remordió sus labios y cabizbajo asintió—. Son los favoritos de ‘Seus. —Sacudió la cabeza y cruzó la cocina—. Pensé era más temprano, hay que cenar —dijo en lo que rebuscaba un delantal.

—Yo me encargo por esta vez —intervino Albus.

—Eso suena peligroso, profesor —replicó Newt, con una sonrisita incómoda.

—El paladar de tres hombres solteros no suele ser tan exigente, ¿o me equivoco? —contestó Albus, queriendo aligerar el ambiente. Sin embargo, Newt enarcó la ceja y clavó los ojos al suelo.

—No, para nada… —Intentó sonreír y remover los hombros como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

—Necesitamos un elfo doméstico, sin dudas —bromeó Theseus. Newt apretó los puños y negó.

—No. No necesitamos un elfo…

Theseus no prestó atención a las señas que su hermano revelaba y encogió de hombros, tomando una manzana del comedor.

—¿Por qué no? —Mordisqueó la fruta y ladeó la cabeza—. Nos ayudaría con los quehaceres y hasta a ti con las criaturas de la maleta. Para eso son, Newt. —Recordó con simpleza. Albus turnó sus ojos al par, detectando de inmediato la tensión en Newt—. …Así dejas de estar estresado, hermanito.

—¡No quiero un elfo esclavo, Theseus! —gritó Newt.

Theseus soltó la manzana y lo miró. Newt agachó la cabeza y escabulló rápidamente a la maleta. Theseus quiso alcanzarlo, pero la mano de Albus a su muñeca lo detuvo. Sin embargo, el auror se zafó y negó.

—Es mi hermano —replicó sin siquiera mirarle antes de entrar a la maleta.

Albus suspiró y miró a los pastelillos abandonados en la cocina.

••••••

Sintió los ojos recelosos de las criaturas desde sus hábitats sobre él. Con suma cautela buscaba a Newt, pero no lo hallaba en ningún lugar. Por una simple corazonada subió hasta el cobertizo que usaba como improvisado escondite de descanso. Esquivando tablas sueltas, libros y abrigos, reconoció esa silueta sentada a orillas del suave colchón.

Theseus se acercó y estiró con cuidado la mano al hombro de su hermano. Newt tensó un instante a su tacto y suspiró quedo. Theseus remordió sus labios y se arrodilló en la cama a sus espaldas. Rodeó su cuerpo y apoyó el mentón a su hombro. Ambos cerraron los ojos, respirando en silencio el perfume de cada uno. Hasta en un simple aroma se reconocían tan diferentes y complementarios.

—Lo siento… —susurró Theseus. Newt esbozó una sonrisa incómoda y posó la mano sobre esas entrelazadas a su pecho. 

—No podemos estar de acuerdo en todo —hizo menos, llenando sus pulmones del oxígeno que le faltaba—. Para mí, los elfos merecen ser libres. Tu sólo tienes una forma menos… —Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió—. Excéntrica de ver las cosas. Está bien, ‘Seus.

Theseus frunció el ceño a esa palabra resaltar por sobre las demás. No obstante, la culpabilidad actual apremió más que rectificar su sinfín de errores como hermano mayor.

—No sólo por eso me disculpo… —murmuró, enterrando el rostro a la nuca de su hermano.

—¿El profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó—. Me alegra sean amigos, en serio. Es muy amable y cuida de ti mejor de lo que yo podría —admitió cabizbajo—. La camada de escarbatos resfrió otra vez esta semana, y sólo se tranquilizan si duermo con ellos, y-.

Theseus le soltó y acunó sus mejillas, obligándole a que le mirase.

—Mírate —dijo, deslizando los pulgares sobre la pecosa piel—. No soy un experto en… ¿escarbatos? Pero, creo que…

—¿Los estoy enfermando por mi angustia? Sí. Creo que es así —confirmó con una sonrisita triste. Su rostro reflejaba lo que seguramente su corazón reprimía. Newt tensó y tomó las manos de su hermano—. No le digas al profesor, no quiero un sermón.

—¿Por qué hablas así de tu novio?

—¿Novio? —Newt sonrojó a pesar de su expresión de confusión. Recordó las palabras de Albus arriba y sus ojos nerviosos opacaron—. No es mi novio.

—¿Cómo qué no? —parpadeó—. E-El trío, Newt… ¿recuerdas? —vaciló y tragó grueso. Newt frunció aún más el ceño y asintió igual de incómodo.

—…No quiero ningún novio —aclaró rápidamente, dedicándole una sonrisita más optimista—. Sería pésima pareja. Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez.

Theseus afirmó el agarre al rostro de su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

—Porque te quería sólo para mí —confesó—. Desde siempre te he querido a ti y... Casi te pierdo…

Newt contuvo esas manos contra su rostro y entreabrió los labios varias veces, intentando formular lo que todavía escapaba de su entendimiento.

—Lo que más temía de morir no era dejar de existir —prosiguió Theseus. Sus ojos cristalizaron a la sinceridad en su voz—. Era la idea de no volverte a ver… Me aterra. Todos los días —sonrió a pesar de los labios trémulos—. Sí, ya todo está bien, pero no dejo de temer. ¿Está bien temer eso a que las armas? ¿A la sangre? ¿El dolor?

Newt deshizo el agarre a su rostro y lo abrazó con fuerzas, inspirando ese perfume que tanto olía a hogar. 

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Eres todo lo que tengo —juró, sorbiendo con la nariz.

—Sabes bien que no es así... —replicó Theseus tomando de sus hombros. Sus ojos relucían de un orgullo que obstruía los latidos—. ¿Quién lo diría? —sonrió y ladeó el rostro—. Ser prefecto y auror no me sirvió de mucho. El que acabó brillando fuiste tú… —La distancia entre sus rostros y la guerra dejó de importar. La necesidad pudo más.

Hacía tanto que no lo sentía así y no importó las represalias. El tacto húmedo y suave de sus labios era de lo único que se pudo aferrar para no enloquecer. O ya estaba lo suficientemente loco al ansiar a su propia sangre así. 

Ni muggles ni magos siquiera comprenderían, y no necesitaba planear justificaciones. Las manos de Newt lo desvestían con cautela y mesura y eso bastaba para sentirse de nuevo en casa. 

Sin embargo, aun así, a ojos entrecerrados y respirando su zona segura, pensó en la risa de Albus. Sus manos se prendieron a los hombros de Newt y sacudió la cabeza. Insistió en precipitar el encuentro y hacer de la delicadeza un exabrupto pasional.

Sólo Newt era todo lo que necesitaba, o eso creyó antes.

••••••

Las escapadas a por pastelitos de calabaza y a las bibliotecas de la cuadra se hicieron frecuentes, en cambio el retraimiento de Theseus no del todo. Ver la ciudad poco a poco recobrar color le invitaba a creerlo posible consigo mismo. A diferencia de Newt, que no tenía punto medio entre ser nerviosamente asfixiante o radicalmente indiferente, Albus era la compañía idónea. Su silencio consolaba el escándalo que tenía tan adentro y su buen humor se amoldaba a la carencia del suyo. 

Sin embargo, las pesadillas eran una constante difícil de ignorar. Quizás el mismo Newt lo pidió o el sentido común lo arriesgó hacia algo así, pero Albus rompió su regla fundamental de no pasar la noche con los Scamander. La ausencia de guerra y la precariedad de la vida no excusaba a los chismes en los diarios. Aun así, el calor de Albus arrullaba sus más crudas pesadillas.

Con el rostro a su pecho y sus manos trémulas a los hombros, Theseus dejaba de temer al temor. Las cicatrices dolían, siempre lo harían, pero el miedo detrás de ellas se desmitificaba. Supo por primera vez lo que era sonreír sin ser Newt la única causa. Sonreía por la lluvia, por la calabaza dulce, los libros polvorientos y la tibieza de otro cuerpo. Ese otro cuerpo que su amado hermano amaba.

En una noche de aquellas, Theseus comenzó a sollozar en sueños. Pero, esta vez, no fue la guerra sin fin de su conciencia que lo aterrorizó. No fue el fuego, no fue el combate encarnizado ni recordar a sus compañeros morir. No fue sobre perder a su primer amor: Newt.

—¿Theseus? ¿Theseus? —esa voz ronca lo remeció, desapareciendo las sombras tétricas dentro sus párpados. Sus nervosas manos acogieron esos hombros trémulos y Theseus finalmente gritó.

Sus ojos abiertos de par y rebosantes de lágrimas le miraron.

Estaban en su habitación, no estaba solo. Estaba con Albus.

No estaba solo.

—Fue un sueño… —agregó Albus en un susurro, deslizando los nudillos a su rostro empapado. Sus mejillas no tenían pecas en absoluto. Theseus era una noche sin estrellas, y al ver sus ojos huecos y miedosos dejó de metaforizarlo sólo a expensas de su piel—. Un sueño. Nada más…

Theseus contuvo un quejido y entrecerró los ojos. Los brazos de Albus lo rodearon y ese calor orientó su corazón desacompasado. 

—Fue real… —balbuceó. Albus negó y lo estrujó contra su amplio pecho.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Theseus sacudió la cabeza, dudando de decir lo que su corazón gritaba en sueños. Despegó el rostro de su pecho y le miró, reviviendo las cruentas imágenes dentro su cabeza.

—Que te perdía... —finalmente murmuró.

—¿A mí? —vaciló, despejando su flequillo hacia adelante—. ‘Seus, y-yo...

El menor apartó su mano y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

—No deberías comprarme pastelillos. —Su espalda tensa se reflejaba contra la luz de la luna—. No deberías dormir conmigo, no deberías procurarme tanto… No debería sentir esto.

A esa última oración, Albus reaccionó. Aunque fuese pronunciada por otros labios se le hacía tan agriamente familiar. 

—¿Qué sientes?

Pero, Theseus no respondió. Su espalda tiritaba y su sombra, en un pasado tan imponente, estaba deshecha a débiles retazos. Una mano grande y cálida hizo estremecer más aquella blanca piel desnuda.

—Dímelo —Albus pidió.

—¿Debería estar mal? ¿O contento? —preguntó sin girar a mirarlo—. Newt... toda mi vida era Newt. Desde pequeños era todo para mí, aunque sus criaturas me relegaran a segundo lugar. Y él… Newt también te pertenece… —sonrió con melancolía.

—Theseus, escuch-.

—Me gustas —confesó por fin—. Estoy… enamorándome de ti. Del director de Hogwarts, de mi antiguo profesor, del amante de mi hermano. De ti. ¿Cómo es posible? —Sonrió, aunque quisiera llorar de frustración. La mano a su piel quemó, apartándola de un golpe—. Aléjate.

Albus insistió en alcanzarlo, recibiendo un empujón. Theseus saltó de la cama para escapar cuando el tirón de Albus lo hizo chocar de lleno contra la pared.

—Tranquilo… —Ese rasposo siseo lo hizo gruñir y patalear. Presa de sus sentimientos convulsos. Ni él comprendía que sentía, y para alguien tan pragmático como él, simplemente no entender era aterrador. Pataleaba, gruñía y entre cada movimiento, las lágrimas salían.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho!? ¡¿No te bastaba con él!? —gritaba tan fuerte, que, si no fuera porque Newt dormía con los escabartos bebés en su maleta, se enteraría. Albus afirmó su espalda contra la pared y contuvo sus piernas con la rodilla en medio de ellas.

—¡Theseus, tranquilo!

—¡Estaba bien antes de ti! ¡Él y yo lo estábamos! ¡No quiero amarte! —Lloraba en un manojo de nervios.

—¡Yo tampoco! —gritó Albus. El menor se calló, mirando al hombre cabizbajo que sostenía con fuerza sus hombros.

—¿Qué?

—… Entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo mirando al suelo—. Debería dar un mejor ejemplo que esto, pero, la verdad…

—¿Qué? —insistió con ansiedad. Su corazón acelerado derrumbó para volver a enloquecer de impaciencia. No ser el único en estos dilemas, podría, tal vez…

—Hay tantas cosas que nos unen, Theseus. —No evitó sonreír apenas—. Hasta las más retorcidas. Es como… —Estiró a alcanzar su mejilla pálida y rociada en cristal—. Es como tener a la luna y al sol a la vez. ¿Es justo ser tan codicioso? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Theseus parpadeó ofuscado, cayendo las últimas gotas que pendían de sus pestañas. La caricia a su piel le estremeció por completo, tal como esa sonrisa a la oscuridad—. …Eres la luna.

La distancia entre ambos se hizo relativa. Sus cuerpos mantenían una temerosa prudencia cuando otras partes de sí mismos arañaban por más. Theseus dio un respingo cuando esa suave respiración tentó su nariz. Lo turbio de sus pensamientos vieron luz y su corazón latió sin mirar causantes.

—¿Y tú qué eres? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el bendito instinto. Albus sonrió a ojos cerrados.

—Un simple mago con su lunascopio.

Un último exhalo y ese beso fue un certero eclipse. 

Albus tiró de su cuerpo en un agarre posesivo. Las manos de Theseus sostuvieron su cara, sintiendo las lágrimas de Albus en la oscuridad. Los gimoteos que se le filtraban de los labios ahora pedían por más. Sus bocas fundiéndose y sus cuerpos recordándose. 

Theseus solo podía concentrarse en una cosa a la vez y eligió la respiración pesada de Albus para ello. El traspiés de sus cuerpos, sus manos de allá para acá y hasta la sincronía perfecta de sus bocas fueron detalles menores. Cuando sus pantorrillas toparon con el catre, tuvo un segundo para reaccionar. 

¿Qué era esto que sentía y hacía dejar de lado toda racionalidad?

Sus rodillas cedieron y en un parpadeo las frías sabanas se fundieron con su espalda desnuda. Las manos de Albus lo recordaban con la calma que en el primer encuentro no procuró. 

Albus pensó en detenerse y preguntar antes de sus intenciones no tener vuelta atrás, pero esa mirada profunda no requería de más palabras. Mucho menos cuando las manos de Theseus lo regresaron a su boca, sintiendo el deseo en el dominio de sus labios y el calor de su saliva.

—Lo prometo, 'Seus... —La voz rasposa de Albus se escurría en medio de sus bocas—. Después de esto no tendrás más de esas pesadillas.

—Confío en ti.

Los pantalones pijama de Theseus dieron al suelo, así como la camisa de Albus poco después. Las manos del auror tiritaban en una emoción tan diferente a las situaciones anteriores. Ansiedad, excitación y deseo en su versión más amable y tímida. La llama más tenue podía ser igual de incendiaria.

Los labios de Albus hicieron caminillo por su cuello, marcando la piel lunar dejando un recodo memorable de jadeos y suspiros detrás. Sus manos hacían lo mismo por su torso desnudo, precipitando las sensaciones. La voz de Theseus en una faceta suplicante lo motivaba a no dar marcha atrás. 

Entre cada centímetro de deseo se le filtraba el cariño construido a pulso los últimos días. Hasta para un corazón cansado de sentir y uno temeroso a hacerlo, fue cuestión de días el enredarse.

Cuando la barba de Albus cosquilleó su bajo vientre, Theseus arqueó la espalda y gimió. Sus piernas y brazos se prendieron de la imponente figura del hombre sobre él. Esa lengua circulaba su ombligo y los espasmos hacían su voz temblar. Sumiso por completo y a ojos entrecerrados, veía como lo poseían con una docilidad increíble. Sentir amor, así fuera en este espejismo nocturno, era tan maravilloso.

Los dedos de Albus se engancharon a su ropa interior y le miró. Aún en medio de la noche, sus ojos se encontraron sin problemas. Theseus se enderezó y alcanzó su boca de nuevo. Lento, dulce y con más sentimientos de los posibles por explicar. 

—Confío en ti... —Repitió. Las manos de Theseus se posaron sobre las del mayor y lo ayudaron a desnudarle. Sus rodillas se recogieron y su desnudez no dejó atisbos para la cordura.

Tomando uno de sus tobillos, Albus reanudó su camino de caricias cuesta abajo. Theseus en la cama no era un sujeto paciente, pero sólo con él tendría esa consideración. Y, su voz quebrada estuvo de acuerdo a eso.

Con dulzura el trazo de su nariz dibujó el ángulo de su muslo. Theseus contuvo el aliento y sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas. La respiración tibia de ese hombre hacía peligrar su razón, hacía mucho vulnerable. 

Albus tomó su erección y la habilidad de sus dedos lo hizo jadear. Su lengua asomó apenas y lo probó tan íntimo. El cuerpo del auror por completo reaccionó como si fuera la primera vez de su vida. De esta manera, tal vez lo era.

Sus labios se prendieron en torno a su pene y exprimieron las últimas excusas para arrepentirse. Su boca lo torturaba, sus dedos lo consentían y la propia presencia de ese hombre entre sus piernas lo encendía. Su corazón latía tan diferente y el calor debajo su vientre ya llevaba tiempo instalado en su estómago.

Albus dejo la delicadeza a un lado y su cabeza comenzó el movimiento. La espalda de Theseus se arqueó y sus manos se encogieron hasta sacar las sábanas de sus orillas. Con las rodillas al pecho y tan abierto para ser pudoroso, gemía su nombre. Su boca iba y venía, besando, lamiendo y chupando tan bien. En tanto, las manos del mago llevaban el resto de su cuerpo al límite. 

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron tras sus testículos su cuerpo estremeció.

—A-Albus. —Se incorporó de codos y le miró. Albus se apartó de su hombría dejando un hilo de saliva detrás. El pelo café sobre sus ojos acuosos, las pálidas mejillas en primavera y la respiración tropezando contra sus labios entreabiertos. Seguramente Theseus lo ignoraba, pero si tan sólo se viera a si mismo lo comprendería: lo tanto que él también ponía en juego por sentirlo así. Por amarlo así.

—¿Tienes miedo? 

—No quiero tenerlo —replicó con valentía, empujando la mano de Albus hacia su entrada. El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un poco de sus yemas lo invadieron. Su cuerpo no estaba para nada listo, pero el fuego en su interior aclaraba por la prisa. Albus lo intuyó y apreció en silencio. Su entrepierna apresada dentro su propia ropa no sería tan paciente tampoco.

—Ayúdame. —Acercó su otra mano a él, a espera de su aprobación. Theseus tomó de su muñeca y besó esos dedos antes de meterlos a su boca. 

Albus contuvo un gruñido al primer contacto de sus dedos dentro la cavidad tan mojada y caliente. Era una cruel introducción a lo que anhelaba en demasía. Theseus chupaba sus dedos en una recreación morbosa, embadurnándolos de su saliva con maestría. Albus no relegó las caricias y aun con ese atisbo de gallardía del menor bajo su cuerpo, lo consintió con toda la ternura que sus besos pudieran prodigarle. 

Theseus se retorcía bajo su peso, empujando su erección contra la ropa de Albus y callando sus quejidos por los dedos entre sus labios. Sus cuerpos se restregaban con la necesidad de finalmente consumirse. 

La mano libre de Theseus rodeó con necesidad aquella amplia espalda. Necesitaba sentir cada fibra de su piel, su calor, su perfume varonil con toques de azúcar, su respiración entremezclándose con la suya, tanto lo deseaba. Deseaba más pastelitos de calabaza y caricias nobles, deseaba más de esta locura entre sus pieles. Lo quería todo de Albus, y apenas dimensionaba aquello entre gemidos y súplicas por ser uno.

Albus liberó los dedos de su caliente prisión. El cuerpo de Theseus se tensó por completo cuando un toque de realidad le avispó. Los brazos que le rodearon y más de esa calidez hogareña le supieron tan bien. Con ello, cualquier rastro de temor desvaneció. 

Se desnudaban por completo, y no sólo era la ropa lo que se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos. Ser vulnerable de esa manera era ahora una nueva forma de sentirse fuerte.

Al primero entrar, su cuerpo se arqueó por completo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, así como su propio cuerpo a la invasión. La atmósfera que los envolvía era tan densa que nadie más que ellos podían respirarla. 

Los labios de Albus contuvieron los quejidos de Theseus en un arrullo de besos y susurros. Los puños de Theseus se desquitaban con las sábanas ya fuera del colchón. Sin embargo, el calor que se sobreponía al dolor adormeció sus intenciones de parar. Sin pronunciarlo siquiera, Albus entendió y lo complació. 

Las paredes de Theseus comprimían con locura, y sólo concebirse a sí mismo allí adentro se resentía en su entrepierna. Albus comenzó un lento vaivén, explorando, redescubriendo adonde nadie más querría dar acceso. Theseus hundió la cabeza a las almohadas y sus bucles deshechos cubrieron su frente perlada en sudor. Lentamente su interior se hacía propiedad de él y apenas estaban comenzando. Para nada quería detenerse. No pensaba en nada más que en su perfume, su voz al oído, su calor tan próximo y esos dedos dominando su razón. 

El primer gemido estalló entre ambos. Su cuerpo hormigueó y su respiración se cortó. No era un novato para sentir el mundo desmoronarse así, pero había una mística detrás en cada caricia que no podía aún descifrar. 

Entregarse así a Albus Dumbledore.

—Albus... —gruñó impaciente—. D-Deja de jugar con mi culo, ¡y haz lo que tienes que hacer! —Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Albus volvió a embestir ahí—. ¡Albus!

El mago sólo soltó una risita condescendiente.

—Quería asegurarme que estuvieras listo...

—Lo estoy... lo estoy... —quejaba con el ceño fruncido y tragándose los gemidos que se le querían escapar—. C-Como nunca antes, ¡ah! —Sobresaltó a la otra embestida y clavó las uñas a su antebrazo—. ¡Albus, por favor!

Albus retiró sus dedos, haciéndolo sentir vacío. Jaló de sus tobillos y se enfiló entre sus piernas, plácidamente recogidas para hacerle espacio. El corazón de Theseus se aceleró, e incorporado de codos como estaba, vio a Albus deshacerse de la ropa que ya estorbaba. En un cruce de miradas el tiempo y lo demás dejó de importar y un impulso novedoso lo hizo volver a sus labios.

Albus suspiró contra ese beso intempestivo y sonrío. 

—Todo estará bien, Theseus... —dijo enredando la mano a su cabello. Theseus parpadeó ofuscado para descubrir sus propias mejillas mojadas. Antes de hablar, Albus acunó su rostro y le besó. Tan lento, tan dulce, tan irreal como un vals de fantasía. Un sentimiento que jamás hubiera querido reconocer tan vívido. 

—Lo creo —confesó contra sus labios—. Lo creo, Albus.

—No te fallaré.

—Ese ego —dijo, haciéndolo reír contra su mejilla. 

El agarre de sus cuerpos se amoldó a las nuevas exigencias. Sus corazones latían enloquecidos y a la expectativa. Una deliciosa expectativa que hacía el tiempo inexorable.

Albus lentamente entró en Theseus, que curvó su espalda en un doloroso espasmo. Las manos de Theseus se aferraron hasta las uñas marcar la piel de su espalda. Su respiración se entrecortó en el acto y contra sus labios respiró su aliento, su aroma y el jadeo más cómplice.

—Albus...

No recibió respuesta articulada, sólo sus labios volviéndose a encontrar. Sus cuerpos se sincronizaron en el acto y el dolor fue reemplazado por el mas mundano placer.

Sus carnes rápidamente se modelaron a lo que el corazón de Theseus clama. Más y más de Albus marcando cada fracción de su humanidad. Sus labios besando, sus manos tocando y sus caderas chocando entre sus piernas abiertas. No había espacio entre sus cuerpos para dar cabida a las dudas del pasado. Solo quería más. 

Albus tiró de sus caderas para hacer de la distancia algo microscópico. Entre sus vientres la propia hombría de Theseus se retorcía gustosa por la fricción y calor de su piel. Theseus dejó atrás los miramientos, y sus gemidos tropezaba entre los besos que se prodigaban. Dolía, pero tanto gustaba a la vez.

Sus tobillos se crispaban a cada golpe a su próstata, deteniendo su corazón y machacando sus últimos atisbos de razón. Albus sabía tan bien donde golpear. Sabía ya tantas cosas de él 

Theseus no pudo resistir más, ni a esas embestidas tan profundas y precisas, ni la mano que sostenía la suya con dulzura. Apretando con fuerza de esa mano y exhalando su nombre, se vertió entre sus torsos. Su cuerpo entero se construyó en torno a la hombría de Albus, haciéndolos jadear. 

—Albus... —Finalmente suspiró y alcanzó sus labios, aún sin poder respirar. El hombre sonrió contra sus labios y lentamente se retiró de su ajustado interior. El quejido en medio de sus bocas erizó toda tu piel—. Espera. —Las manos de Theseus torpemente buscaban tocarlo—. Faltas tu…

Albus tensó los hombros y recargó la frente contra la del menor. Su mano le masturbaba con una rudeza y necesidad desalineada al vulnerable cuerpo sudado debajo de él.

—‘Seus, espera… —Sus respiraciones tensaron y sus labios exhalaron lo que tuvieran que exhalar. Albus tenía cosas que preguntar, nuevas caricias que prodigar, pero su amante diligentemente lo hacía gemir y ser ahora la víctima de su propio placer.

—No me detendré. —La mano del menor torturaba su glande húmedo e incapaz de resistir más. Así mismo, la voz de Theseus a su oído tenía un tinte de malicia seductor. 

De un jadeo ronco Albus se corrió dentro su puño. Su cuerpo finalmente derrumbó sobre Theseus, siendo recibido con un cariño indescifrable. 

Sus respiraciones se apaciguaban entre caricias y el mutismo pactado entre ambos.

—¿Estás bien...? —preguntó al ver su rostro.

—Lo estoy... —dijo Theseus, girando un poco para mirarle—. ¿Tu?

—También. — Al simple reencuentro de sus miradas un magnetismo espeluznante buscaba conectar sus labios. El mago remordió sus labios y desvió los ojos—. Theseus, y-yo... ¿Qué fue esto?

¿Esto? ¿qué era esto? 

Ninguno de los dos quiso responder y sólo sus labios en medio de la oscuridad y el cansancio, se reencontraron.

Un beso suave, un beso dulce, uno tan memorable.

Como los que les daba el querido Newton.

••••••

Los días se construyeron sobre ellos, pero el tiempo dejó de aterrorizar al taciturno auror. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad, pero convivir en esa pesadilla no era tan terrible como imaginó. Aunque sí era difícil de confesar.

Estaba enamorado de Albus. Del novio de su hermano. Quién, a su vez era su gran primer, y hasta ahora, único amor.

Las visitas de Albus suponían deslices puertas adentro y recorrer Londres entre mercados, risas y libros que husmear. La tendencia carnal de sus encontronazos dejó de ser volátil para volcarse a una franca necesidad. Una necesidad inexplicable.

Necesitaba de esos labios besándole y sintiéndole. Necesitaba de esas manos acariciándole y sosteniéndole. 

Necesitaba Albus como no espero necesitar a nadie más, y era lealmente correspondido.

¿Traición? 

Tal vez lo era, pero el buen corazón de Newt sobrepasaba lo antes conocido. Newt era despistado, ensimismado y hasta un tanto obsesivo con sus asuntos, pero para nada tonto.

Verlos a ambos en el día a día fue como presenciar la primavera y el invierno a la vez. Reconocer como Theseus volvía a sonreír, volvía a florecer, mientras la distancia con Albus enfriaba su amor. Dolor y júbilo total a la vez.

Pero, el amor de Newton era tan grande que podría compartirlo. El amor que sentía por ambos era tan grande para siquiera describirlo en torno a lo socialmente aceptable. No era un hombre de modalidades aprendidas, sino razones sentidas. Y esa noche lo reconoció muy bien.

Había salido de su maleta para buscar otra báscula. Debía pesar sus huevos de dragón y la otra vieja no arrojaba datos precisos. Al salir de la maleta y caminar por la cocina, los escuchó.

Esas voces entregadas al placer las conocía más que bien. Los gemidos entrecortados de Theseus, así como la voz apaciguada y ronca del profesor Dumbledore de fondo.

Una corazonada malsana hizo resbalar la báscula entre sus manos. Newt regresó a sus pasos y fue hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Cada paso era un recuerdo que lo preparaba para lo que vería. Recuerdos donde ambos reían, donde ambos parecían encerrarse en su propio mundo con él presente. Memorias que lo prepararon al asomar de la puerta entreabierta. Las dos personas que más amaba, las únicas, entregándose en un torrente de locura. 

Las manos de Theseus rasguñaban, y su voz se contenía contra el hombro de Dumbledore. Sus figuras danzaban a su manera bajo el haz nocturno en la ventana. Los tobillos de Theseus se retorcían y su respiración se apresuraba, como siempre cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Dumbledore lo empujaba con piedad a un orgasmo para compartir, así como los besos, como las caricias, como el universo construido sobre ellos nada más.

Newt se cubrió la boca y parpadeó incrédulo. Veía el cuerpo de su hermano contornearse bajo el peso de su novio; lo vio jadear su nombre; lo vio entregarse a él como el único hombre en su vida. Las uñas de Theseus se aferraron y los dedos de sus pies encogieron cuando el orgasmo los unió. Sobre él, el profesor Dumbledore le siguió muy de cerca, llenando su interior de calor. 

Newt retrocedió y se escondió tras la pared con las manos al pecho. El latir dentro su pecho y su mente revuelta no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cómo actuar después. Al final de esta locura tampoco sabría cual parte, razón o corazón, ganó la apuesta.

Los amantes retozaban bajo las sábanas cuando Newt cruzó la habitación hacia ellos.

—¡¿N-Newt?! —Theseus palideció y se quitó a Albus de encima, cubriéndose con las cobijas. Por su parte, Albus enmudeció de la impresión—. N-Newton, espera, p-puedo explicarlo. ¡P-Podemos explic-! —Newt lo calló al tomar de su rostro y besarlo. Un beso que lindaba entre la rudeza y el cariño a cada movimiento. La lengua de Newt invadió rápidamente la boca de su hermano, saboreando su saliva y resquicios de su novio, de sus propios labios.

Theseus logró sacárselo de encima, pestañeando pálido de impresión. Newt soltó un quejido inconforme, jaló a Albus tras las orejas y lo besó también. La dulzura frágil de su boca desarmó por completo a Dumbledore, quien rodeó su cuerpo y a caricias lo hizo detenerse. Newt le miró y en sus ojos relucía un cúmulo de estrellas inexplicables.

—L-Lo siento —balbuceó Newt, recapacitando y apartándose también. Cabizbajo remordió sus labios y reprimió una risita. Theseus lentamente se incorporó de codos—. No sé cómo explicar esto que siento... Nunca he sido bueno en, ya saben, estas cosas…

Theseus se acercó a él y apartó los rizos revueltos sobre sus ojos. No había nada que detestara más que verle así. Vulnerable e incapaz de expresar lo que otros juzgarían como disparates. Hasta para él a veces podían serlo. Tanta pureza al sentir era un disparate en este mundo crudo.

—Newt...

El menor le miró y sus corazones se buscaron con necesidad. Theseus acercó a Newt a sus labios, besándolo como si una eternidad los hubiera separado. Suave, torpe y dulce como cuando de pequeños alguna vez quisieron aprender a bailar juntos, así lo besaba. Los brazos de Newt se enredaron en sus hombros y entre suspiros sumisos pedía más de su boca. 

—Te entiendo, Newton... Lo hago —susurraba en un arrullo bajo y sensual. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Y sus manos deshaciendo su ropa se lo demostraron. Albus intervino, recordando a besos húmedos al cuello de Newt cuando valía para él.

Newton estremeció entre caricia y caricia, entregándose sin los límites impuestos por la cordura. Los tres estaban en una diatriba como ninguna otra, pero no importaba ahora. Los tres se amaban.

La pareja jaló a Newt hacia la cama y los instintos los hicieron ponerse de acuerdo. Newt acabó en la cama con Theseus y Albus poseyendo cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus manos pecosas iban y venían a sus cabellos, tirando de ida y vuelta los labios que recorrían su piel a su boca. Tan húmedo, tan sucio a los ojos de cualquiera. 

Albus y Theseus sonrieron y bajaron los pantalones del nervioso magizoólogo. Newt recogió las rodillas y de un respingo se cubrió el rostro. 

En un intercambio fugaz de miradas, los mayores se pusieron de acuerdo. Theseus ascendió a los labios de su hermano, acelerando y arrullando su pulso a besos y caricias. Newt jadeaba contra esa boca y sus párpados se cerraban con fuerza. Albus ayudó a esa voz a desesperar, tocando su erección debajo la ropa interior. 

—P-Profesor Dumbledore... N-No, ¡espere! —estremeció Newt. Al sentir los labios de su novio en torno a su glande, gimió. Los dientes de Theseus le hicieron callar con una mordida a su labio inferior.

—Sssh —siseó contra su boca. Forzó su lengua a entrar, buscando la adversa y dominándola por completo. Newt gimió y clavó uñas a los hombros de su hermano.

A cada quejido los dientes de Theseus castigaban, divirtiéndose en silencio por el cuerpo que temblaba bajo sus manos.

Albus tomó su pene por completo con su boca, subiendo y bajando rápidamente alrededor de su erección empapada. Theseus estiró la mano y masajeó sus testículos con fuerza. Newt volvió a quejarse, gimoteando después tras la mordida a su boca como reprimenda.

Albus era indulgente y dulce, en cambio su hermano sabía llevarlo a la locura con una rudeza que no quería admitir fascinante.

Theseus gruñó cuando su pequeño hermano reconquistó el control y mordió en cambio, tirando de su pelo. Al separarse vio ese rostro de pecas colorado y sin aliento. 

—Quiero probarte a ti —pidió.

Como un títere entre sus brazos, Newt acabó de rodillas y codos en la estrecha cama. Albus separó aún más sus trémulas piernas y recorrió cada peca y lunar con sus labios. Theseus se arrodilló adelante de su hermano, y con los dedos empujó su mentón hacia arriba hasta que le mirase.

—Abre la boca, Newt.

Newt entrecerró los ojos y relamió sus labios a la expectativa. Sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo y lentamente obedeció a la orden. Suspiró con la nariz al tacto caliente y húmedo de la punta de Theseus rozar sus labios. Su lengua por instinto le saboreó, reconociendo ese gusto a sal de encuentros anteriores. Theseus bufó y tomó con fuerza de su pelo. 

Newt movió la cabeza acorde a las órdenes de su hermano, recorriendo su pene hasta lustrarlo con su caliente saliva. El menor jadeaba y bufaba de la excitación por complacerlo, así como la manera en la que Albus torturaba su propia hombría. Albus tenía una vista inigualable de ambos hermanos deshaciéndose de placer. Theseus dominando la situación como nunca antes y Newt retorciéndose entre ambos, empujando sus caderas por más de su boca en él.

Albus separó más sus piernas y lo complació. Theseus tiró del pelo de Newt, prefiriendo escuchar claramente sus gemidos por el placer que recibía de su amante. Newt gemía y suspiraba, removiéndose inquieto sobre las sábanas. El glande de Theseus jugueteaba contra sus labios entreabiertos, siendo lamido entre gemido y gemido.

—Tan dedicado a los demás cuando te lo propones… —burló Theseus con el labio entre los dientes. Newt soltó un quejido por la firmeza con la que le tomaban del cabello—. Es tu turno de pasarlo bien, ¿qué dices, Albus?

Dumbledore empujó dos dedos a la entrada de su novio, cuyas rodillas temblaron y cayó en la cama. Theseus lo mantuvo con la mejilla contra el colchón, observando como Albus lo preparaba con los dedos y la boca. Sin embargo, era inevitable mantener los ojos sobre Newt, sobre su cuerpo retorciéndose en disonancia a sus tímidos gemidos y el rubor a sus mejillas. Era un buen chico entre dos cerdos, sonrió por la ocurrencia. Newt estiró la mano de regreso al pene de su hermano, masturbándolo lentamente. Un buen chico que quería dejar de serlo por unos momentos.

Theseus se acercó a él y lo dejó seguir, disfrutando de sus manos y labios estimularle tan bien. Por su parte, estiró el brazo sobre la espalda baja de Newt, ayudando a Albus con su ardua labor.

Newt tensó los hombros y gruñó cuando el dedo de su hermano se hundió en su interior. El de Albus hurgaba tranquilamente sus paredes para ahora tener a Theseus marcando su cuerpo como le diese la gana. Ambos vaivenes tan diferentes hacían sus rodillas tiritar tentado a dejarse caer. Theseus maldijo por lo bajo y atrajo a Albus a su boca en un beso profundo. Sus mismos quejidos morían contra la boca del mayor. Newt lo estaba comiendo tan bien. Albus sonrió y mordió sus labios, haciéndolo gemir cuando finalmente acabó en la boca de su hermano.

Albus rodeó su cintura cuando se desvaneció por el orgasmo contra su pecho. Theseus parpadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la diligente lengua de Newt tomando hasta la última gota.

—Es suficiente —jadeó Theseus, retirándose del húmedo interior de Newt. Albus hizo lo mismo y Theseus alzó a Newt por los hombros, derrumbándose contra su pecho sin aliento.

—‘Seus… —exhaló, hundiendo el rostro a su cuello, respirando su perfume. Albus comenzó a besar tras su nuca, haciéndole removerse sobre Theseus—. P-Profesor… Por favor… —suspiró. Albus tomó de su pelo y desde atrás alcanzó sus labios, besándole tan húmedo y sucio delante de Theseus. El auror estremeció cuando la lengua de Albus recogió los rastros de esencia en la barbilla de Newt.

—No hemos acabado contigo —dijo Theseus, recuperando la compostura. Acomodó a Newt sobre él y tiró del brazo de Albus—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Theseus? —Newt le miró—. ¿Q-Qué piensas hacer? —Inquieto se intentó remover, pero le tenía abrazado con fuerza—. ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Albus cuidadosamente se posición atrás entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda baja en un masaje que tranquilizó un poco a Newt. De igual manera, los besos que comenzó Theseus a prodigarle ralentizaron su corazón. Los lametones de Albus a su cuello, las mordidas de su hermano a los labios. Newt no pudo más que gemir y empujar sus caderas hacia atrás. Theseus con sus propias piernas separó más las del menor y Albus se acomodó entre ellas. 

Newt suspiró al tacto húmedo y caliente del glande de su novio pincelarse contra su delicada piel. Su piel erizaba y su estrechez dilatada se cerraba más de la impaciencia. Tanto quería sentirlo quemar adentro de su cuerpo. Los juegos de Dumbledore lo hacían estremecer y quejar contra la boca de Theseus.

—Hazlo ya —ordenó él, apretando su trasero y exponiéndolo a los ojos del amor—. ...Todo tuyo.

Albus remordió sus labios y sin dejar de mirar a Theseus, lentamente penetró a Newt. El magizoólogo se tensó y fueron las caricias de su hermano las cuales lo arrullaron. Perdía los dedos en su pelo, besaba cada peca colorada de su frente y suspiraba su nombre.

—D-Duele… Theseus —quejaba Newt, empujándose torpemente hacia atrás, tomando los últimos centímetros de Dumbledore hasta la saciedad.

—Lo sé, hermanito. Lo sé… —decía entre besos a su nariz estrellada. Sus piernas se enredaron a los costados de Newt y con su propio cuerpo le ayudó a empujarse—. Newt, sígueme el ritmo.

Newt asintió apenas y le besó como le permitían los primeros gemidos. Albus comenzó a embestir, haciendo mover a los dos hermanos abrazados con fuerza. Theseus repartía besos al rostro y mano de Newt, la cual sostenía fuertemente. El menor ahogaba los gemidos en ese desastre de labios y mimos, restregándose contra el vientre de Theseus buscando mayor fricción.

Theseus sonrió y miró con arrogancia a Albus. El profesor enarcó la ceja a ese seductor rostro que maliciosamente recogía más las rodillas para darle a Newt lo que necesitaba. Su sonrisa confiada se deshizo a parpados apretados y cejas fruncidas. La fricción precisa de sus dos erecciones contra sus cuerpos era demasiado. La visión de su amado hermano a manos de Albus también. Y para este último, la presión de las paredes de Newt en torno a su hombría, un desastre para el autocontrol.

Newt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y reclamó los labios de Albus también. El hombre pegó el pecho a su espalda y profundizó el vaivén de sus caderas, haciéndolo suspirar contra su mejilla. 

Los tres cuerpos se movían en una desesperada sincronía. Newt apretaba hasta la locura y Theseus y Albus ya no tenían la resistencia para seguirle el paso. Los hermanos se besaban y abrazaban como si en ese universo para tres, ellos fueran una constelación aparte. Hacía tanto no se sentían sin la prisa ni la culpa de la naturaleza de su amor. Sin embargo, Albus era una cometa más a la ecuación, capaz de destruir galaxias enteras. 

—Newt... te quiero, te quiero tanto —susurraba Theseus contra su rostro sudoroso y al carmín. Newt sonreía y se aferraba mejor a sus hombros, mientras Albus besaba su oreja y golpeaba su próstata sin contemplaciones. Ocultó el rostro al cuello de Theseus y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Los sonidos húmedos a su oreja le hicieron volverse a un lado. Theseus y Albus se besaban con él en medio de espectador. Newt gimió ante el espectáculo y movió las caderas más contra Albus, ayudándolo a follárselo. A su vez, Theseus debajo sufría las consecuencias del descontrol de su hermano, mojándole el vientre de su líquido pre seminal. 

Los tres gruñeron al unísono y Theseus se corrió entre sus vientres. Poco después, Newt gimió contra el cuello de él al orgasmo golpearlo de repente. La sensación de tener la esencia de Theseus sobre él fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su cuerpo tensó y se derrumbó sobre su hermano, sucio de su semen. Albus cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró, conteniendo sus movimientos a esas paredes tan apretadas y calientes. Theseus empujó suavemente a Albus afuera de su hermano, acogiéndolo posesivo entre sus brazos. 

Newt le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada y se besaron. En medio del beso Theseus alcanzó a Albus, acariciando su henchida erección. No bastó mucho para el mayor acabar en su mano. 

Theseus se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con Newt encima y a un lado se sumó Albus, prendiéndose de su cintura. Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron al cabo de unos minutos y esa peste a sexo les hizo entrar en razón.

—¿Cuándo se repite? —murmuró Newt medio dormido.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una risita avergonzada. Habían vuelto a las andadas, pero ahora realmente diferente. Un sentimiento nuevo se había gestado, ahora para tres.

Newt se acurrucó contra el pecho de Theseus quien plácidamente jugaba con su pelo. Albus a los cerrados ya se había hecho lugar en su vientre tras una rápida limpieza. 

Theseus suspiró y entrecerró los ojos por el sueño.

Mientras tuviera a su hermano y a Albus consigo, podría lidiar con las cicatrices de la guerra. Mientras los tuviera a ellos coloreando su vida, no vería todo tan gris. Mientras los amara, las pesadillas no tendrían cabida en un lecho para tres.

Epilogo

El invierno comenzaba a murmurar por las calles londinenses. Theseus, con la bufanda bajo la nariz, se abrió paso entre la gente hasta entrar a la cafetería que salvaría su vida del condenado frío. Sin embargo, no estaría solo, porque buscaba a alguien en particular. Tras una rápido inspección con la mirada, una mano alegre se agitó a mesas de distancia.

Theseus esquivó uno que otro comensal y fue hasta la mesa donde le esperaba su gran amiga.

A pesar del tiempo sin verla, Theseus no evitó entonar los ojos y sonreír al ver como la rubia mantenía su afán de personalizar su uniforme de auror con accesorios hasta rayar lo absurdo. Ese abrigo púrpura con plumas y encajes nada tenía que envidiar el guardarropa de Seraphina Picquery.

—¿No has dejado las mañas de Mahoutokoro, Yuzucchi? —regañó Theseus a modo de saludo. La mujer carcajeó algo avergonzada.

—No está de más algo de color a la vida, ¿no crees? —Más confiada, como siempre, le modeló con prisa su coqueto abrigo. El auror sonrió y se sentó—. Y si hablamos de color, bien lo debes saber porque esa lechuza no parecía enviada por ti… —burló ahora ella, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó a la japonesa de largo cabello teñido—. Al enterarme que vendrías a Londres sólo quise verte.

—Vine por cosas del Ministerio. —Hizo menos con un ademán. Theseus ojeaba el menú para pedirse un café, y así de desprevenido, la chica se aprovechó—. …Así como para ver lo que leí con mis propios ojos.

—¿Ver qué? —preguntó, sin embargo, esos ojos perspicaces le hicieron ruborizar—. No empieces con disparates —gruñó con la cartilla cubriéndole el rostro—. Me pediré un café.

—Te leí tan radiante —dijo sonriente—. ¡Te veo tan radiante! Eso me hace muy feliz —rio para sus adentros, sorbiendo su taza de flores. Todo en ella parecía un universo alterno en rosa y a la moda—. ¿Novio nuevo? —preguntó por fin.

—¡Yuzu! —sobresaltó—. ¡No digas eso en voz alta! —cuchicheó mirando a los lados.

Yuzu Aihara sonrió complacida. Sólo con pocos el mustio Theseus revelaba su verdadera y torpe personalidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Theseus se removió dentro la silla con inquietud.

—Sabes bien que... —dudó jugando con la cartilla en sus manos—. Que, bueno…

—Que estás enamorado de tu hermano, sí, lo sé —respondió sin más con el puño bajo el mentón.

—¡Y-Yuzu!

—¡Ay, ‘Seus! Ya estoy curada de espanto con esos temas —rio—. Estás hablando conmigo. Tampoco es que sea, bueno, una blanca palomita… —murmuró dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Somos unos incestuosos de mierda.

La rubia escupió su té, derramándose lo demás sobre la mesa. Theseus se pasó la mano a la cara salpicada.

—¡Me ahogué! —chilló entre tosidos y roja como un tomate. Theseus sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora sí que lo somos. —Encogió de hombros por el desastre en la mesa. Los comensales alrededor les miraban con extrañeza.

—¡Cállate y dame una servilleta! —Lo manoteó la chica, sacudiendo su varita empapada de té caliente—. ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! —exclamó horrorizada al ver una enorme mancha de té negro sobre su blusa—. Era mi favorita... 

Theseus entornó los ojos y le pasó más servilletas. Con su varita y un floreo de muñeca, evaporó el té que encharcaba la mesa.

—No es sólo eso —prosiguió Theseus más tranquilo después de su silente venganza—. Es que, verás... —Rascó su nuca con incomodidad. Hubiera sido más fácil explicarlo por correspondencia—. Sabes que, tiempo atrás, Albus... Newt y yo. —Remordió sus labios y miró a otra parte—. Estuvimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? 

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —Obvió haciendo bolitas las servilletas dentro la taza vacía—. Esa lechuza parece que era un animago y leyó esa carta, ¡porque estaba más espantada la pobre!

Theseus palideció de concebir siquiera esa posibilidad.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Un animago!?

—¡Caíste! —señaló burlona—. No era un animago, no que yo sepa…

—¡Basta! —cuchicheó rojo hasta las orejas. Miró a los lados y sonrió incómodo a los que los miraban por su escandalo—. Si te cuento a ti es porque estás lo suficientemente loca para que nadie te crea… —le dijo a Yuzu con una tensa mueca en sus labios.

—Y porque me adoras —añadió sonriente. Le acercó un plato de galletas—. ¿Quieres? 

Theseus gruñó y se llevó un par a la boca.

—Lamentablemente… —dijo con las mejillas infladas.

—¡Prosigue! —Golpeó suavemente su hombro—. Ya no interrumpo.

—Pues, que, que —bufó y pegó la frente a la mesa—. Durante este tiempo con Newt me acabé enamorando de Albus también. Y él de mí, y pasaron cosas, y Newt nos descubrió, y...

—¿Y?

—…Volvió a pasar.

—Oh, no me sorprende. —Encogió de hombros y mordió otra galleta. Theseus parpadeó descolocado.

—¡Maldición, Yuzu! ¡Que te hablo de algo terrible!

—¿Qué dices, Theseus? —enserió la rubia—. Eres el ser más correcto y juicioso que conozco. Hasta el punto de aburrirme —resopló agotada de sólo imaginarlo—. Pero lo eres. Y, si has acabado en esta situación fue simplemente escuchando por fin a tu corazón. Es algo difícil de entender para cualquiera, pero si los tres son adultos y sus sentimientos son genuinos... ¿Qué tiene de malo? —le sonrió confiada.

Theseus pestañeó, reflexionando sus palabras.

—…Tienes razón. Pero... —calló un segundo—. Somos hombres.

Yuzu Aihara fue ahora quién parpadeó incrédula.

—¿Te aterra mas eso a que sea con tu hermano de sangre y el director de la renombrada Hogwarts? ¿Tu ex profesor?

—¡Yuzu! ¡Baja la voz!

—Creo que deberías poner en orden tus prioridades —suspiró, dándose por vencida con él.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota. —Pegó de nuevo la frente a la mesa. Ya no quería pedir su café.

—No lo eres. —Peinó su pelo ya revuelto de tanto sacudirse así—. Si... si te hace sentir más acompañando en el camino de romper las reglas, Tina y Vinda están en tu misma situación. Bueno, casi —corrigió rápidamente.

Theseus le miró sin poderlo creer.

—¿Tina y Vinda?

—Vinda y Mei son muy amigas y, sabes que todo lo que sabe Mei lo debo saber yo —jactó con el pulgar al pecho.

—…A la fuerza.

—Exacto —sonrió con orgullo—. El asunto es que... mientras haya amor y no estén haciendo daño a nadie, no tienes por qué sentirte un criminal. Eres tú, Theseus. —Suavizó su expresión a una de sincero afecto—. Más que tú sabes la verdadera naturaleza de tus sentimientos y porqué los llevaste adelante, aún en contra de tus propias reglas de auror estirado.

Theseus remordió sus labios y asintió quedo.

—Mientras haya amor... —repitió para sí mismo. 

Fue inevitable recordar los paseos con Albus, corretear dentro la maleta con Newt, perderse en esa naturaleza compacta de su mano, cenar los tres juntos, reír juntos, amarse juntos. Nadie más, tal vez ni ellos, podrían explicar el funcionamiento racional de lo construido entre ellos, pero era a su manera único y maravilloso.

Desde entonces, como brote bajo la nieve de febrero, las pesadillas dejarían de aterrorizar.

Theseus sonrió y miró adelante, viendo a su amiga parlotear sola desde hacía cuánto.

—¿Y no te vas a pedir algo por fin? —Justo llamó la joven auror—. Este té estaba buenísimo, lástima que derramé la mitad. Me pediré otro —asintió para sí misma—. Y luego me acompañarás a comprar otra blusa. ¡Nunca está de más probar la moda europea en mí! ¿No crees que me sentaría maravilloso? Este abrigo lo compré en Francia. —Sonrió como niña, abrazándose a sí misma.

Theseus enarcó la ceja y rio. Se enderezó en la mesa y asintió a la retahíla de peticiones de su amiga de infancia.

—Mientras haya amor, estaré bien —zanjó.

—Yo ya veo que lo estás. —Sonrió de nuevo. Alcanzó con su mano la del hombre y la tomó con afecto—. Poco a poco, la guerra solo será un recuerdo, ¿sí? Tienes gente que te quiere, luchando a tu lado.

Theseus apretó esa pequeña mano con anillos y pulseras a la moda más extravagante.

—Tengo a Newt y a Albus. —Sonrió de regreso.

Yuzu Aihara rio y apretó más fuerte, hasta hacerle doler.

—¡Y no te olvides de mí! 

Mientras hubiera amor, no se traicionaría a sí mismo.

_Estamos contigo, ‘Seus._

Y ahora, también se tenía a sí mismo.


End file.
